


You Do It For Me

by Violsva



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Be_compromised Valentine's Day Promptathon, Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: “God, I don’t know,” Clint groaned, sprawling across Natasha’s lap. “You’re always right about this kind of shit. Maybe I should have you pre-screen my one night stands.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/others
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	You Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/572832.html?thread=11157152#cmt11157152), for the prompt: "Ace Natasha and pan Clint [a la this fanart](https://izumicrazyworld.tumblr.com/post/190726669389/commission-for-askmeaboutmyoctopustheory-d-all). They're a couple, so anyone Clint wants to sleep with has to pass the Natasha Test first." This ended up being how they got that way rather than an established relationship fic.

It had been long enough since shit went down that Clint thought Natasha was getting sick of his whining, though she hadn’t said so yet. He’d let himself mope for one more night, and then he’d move on. Tonight, though, he was not going to feel guilty about enjoying hanging out on their couch with his best friend and getting to pick what show they watched.

“You warned me about Karla,” Clint admitted after a couple beers. Netflix asked if they were still watching, but neither of them picked up the remote.

“I did,” Natasha sighed.

She’d warned him about Sheila too, and Flint, and Dave, and Penny, and Jess—though that had been his fault—and—well, she hadn’t _warned_ him about Loki, she hadn’t known about Loki until shit was already kind of bad, but ... yeah. Wow, when you looked at it like that his love life since the divorce had been ... fucking terrible.

Well, including the divorce, obviously. Wow.

“God, I don’t know,” Clint groaned, sprawling across Natasha’s lap. “You’re always right about this kind of shit. Maybe I should have you pre-screen my one night stands.”

Natasha didn’t laugh, just tangled her fingers in his hair. “I could do that,” she said, after a moment. Clint blinked up at her.

“I was—” he started, but then he cut himself off. “That’s kind of, um.”

“Too intimate,” Natasha said, and she sounded casual but she was already closing herself off, her fingers withdrawing.

“No, I mean, yes, but—I want intimate,” Clint said, reaching for her hand. “With you. That would be—we could do that. It’s just, kind of.”

“Kind of what?”

“I don’t want to say it’s a couples thing because most couples don’t do anything like that but—I think it’s a polyamorous couples thing,” Clint said, finally managing to get the words out by just not stopping for breath until they were. He’d dated a poly couple once, which ... had also gone badly, but that wasn’t the point. “And if you wanted—if that’s not weird for you—if you, you know...”

“Oh,” said Natasha, smiling. “No, it wouldn’t be weird, for me.” And Clint really really wanted—

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, sitting up.

“No tongue,” Natasha said, already leaning in.

It was definitely way up there in the better first kisses Clint had ever had, even half twisted around on the couch like he was. Natasha reached up and gently held his face and Clint felt like his chest was going to explode.

“Tasha,” he murmured when she drew back.

“I’m going to be possessive,” Natasha warned him.

“You’re already possessive,” Clint pointed out. “I don’t mind. I mean,” he added, “I would still like to get laid occasionally, so I don’t want you to have way high standards—”

“You do need to have higher standards than you have so far,” Natasha said firmly. “You deserve them.”

Clint thought his love life to date proved the opposite of that, but he hadn’t gotten this far in life without trusting Natasha, so he might as well keep going. She leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
